


Seasons Change

by MTT_Brand



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Halloween, Kissing, Love, M/M, Makeouts, Making Out, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Spring, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Winter, fall - Freeform, papyton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTT_Brand/pseuds/MTT_Brand
Summary: From summer days to winter nights to spring mornings, Mettaton and Papyrus's love for each other never fades and only grows deeper as the seasons change.





	1. Summer Breezes

Mettaton waded through the sand up to the table near the beach Papyrus had so sweetly picked out for them, setting down the virgin piña colada they’d both be sharing as evidenced by the 2 straws within the glass amongst the sugary sweet drink. Mettaton greeted Papyrus with a chipper voice, saying “Hello, my dear” as he sat down with his skeleton boyfriend beneath the shade the table offered with its umbrella.

Papyrus smiled and reached over to hold Mettaton’s hand. “Hello again! I hope the heat wasn’t too awful for you out there!”

Mettaton sighed softly and nodded, “Yes, it is indeed rather hot out there… But the plus side is, I get to be cooling down with a nice cool drink and a nice cool guy now,” Mettaton said with a smirk as he caught Papyrus’s face flush, sure that it wasn’t just because of the heat.

Papyrus held Mettaton’s hand a bit tighter. They’d been dating for so long and Mettaton knew exactly how to press his buttons to get him to blush. He decided to retaliate since 2 could play at this game. “That may be true, Mettaton but I’m not sure I can cool down as well as you can! After all, I have quite the hot robot in front of me!” Papyrus replied cheerfully, taking note of how Mettaton hid his face behind his bangs as a pink flush began to color his silicone cheeks. 

Mettaton’s lips quirked into a sweet smile as he bashfully looked to Papyrus, “I think you’re getting much too cheeky now! I’ve certainly been a bad influence on you!”

Papyrus laughed softly and brought Mettaton’s hand up to his smile and pressed a gentle kiss to Mettaton’s knuckles before he spoke thusly, “If anything, I think you make me a better skeleton!”

Mettaton certainly wasn’t expecting such a sweet sentiment and so he blushed quite hard then, having not quite known how to reply to such a statement. He smiled as best as he could with all those butterflies in he had felt in his soul and he squeezed Papyrus's hand gently, speaking with a softer, more sincere voice, “And I think you make me a better robot, sugar…”

The two exchanged eye contact for a moment before Papyrus finally went on to lean over the table and steal a kiss from Mettaton’s lips, careful to not tip their drink over. Mettaton happily gave Papyrus his lips, letting Papyrus kiss him silly if the skeleton so pleased. Once Papyrus had pulled away, Mettaton felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded from just how happy he was.

The two went on to enjoy their drink together and talk and flirt up until they realized they spent so long just talking that they forgot to even enjoy the beach, the reason they had gone there in the first place! 

Once they’d finished their shared piña colada and threw away the waste in the proper trash receptacle, they went on to walk the beach together side by side, holding hands up until Papyrus had brought up going into the water.

Mettaton was surprised. “The water? Oh, I was just planning on sunbathing for a bit-"

Mettaton’s words stopped dead in his throat as he saw the slight disappointment come across Papyrus’s features. Mettaton could hardly refuse his boyfriend, especially when Papyrus had looked so excited before and well, Mettaton had been meaning to try out his waterproof features more intensely. 

“You know what? I’ll go into the water with you then! It’ll be way more fun than just laying around being an old fuddy duddy!”

Mettaton’s soul container warmed with the smile that came across Papyrus’s face.

So into the water, they went as they were led by Papyrus, wading through the salty water until they got in about waist high for both of them before Mettaton began to feel a bit mischievous. He gently splashed a bit of water at Papyrus, seeing if the skeleton would play along. Papyrus noticed the splash and playfully smirked and narrowed his eyes at Mettaton before splashing back a tiny bit harder to challenge Mettaton, to which Mettaton replied with a splash of his own.

The two splashed around for a while, giggling amongst themselves as they continued to splash each other. Mettaton then splashed Papyrus and quickly waded through the water away from Papyrus in order to not be splashed again. Papyrus ran after Mettaton as best as he could, soon enveloping the shorter robot with his arms and pulling Mettaton in close, showering him in kisses all over his head and shoulder as the poor robot could only giggle and wriggle in his arms.

Once Papyrus relented with the kisses, Mettaton turned to kiss Papyrus once more on his smile. Mettaton wrapped his arms around Papyrus and so they stayed there, kissing as the waves ebbed and flowed past them.

They stayed in the water like this for a while, eventually swimming out a bit further only to continue to flirt amongst themselves and play around with each other as the sun began to fly lower and lower, eventually touching the horizon.

It was around this time that Papyrus and Mettaton decided to head back to shore, going on to walk over and sit down where they’d left their beach supplies. Mettaton opened up the cooler and brought out a container of fruit salad as well as a couple sandwiches he’d packed and set them down on the blanket. Papyrus reached in for a bottle of water and opened it, rather thirsty after the sun had been beating down on them all day and exercising heavily in the water. 

They spent the rest of their time at the beach eating and drinking what they packed to regain their energy before they finished and went on to clean up after themselves. Leaving trash on the beach was quite the offense in both their opinions and so they made sure to clean up after themselves as carefully as they could.

After cleaning up, they relaxed back on their beach towels and curled up next to each other. Mettaton’s arm wrapped itself around Papyrus's arm and their hands and fingers naturally came together and interlocked. Papyrus and Mettaton both looked out at the sea, seeing the sun turn redder and redder as it lowered behind the ocean. Mettaton rest his head on Papyrus's shoulder as the summer breeze blew past them, enjoying the rest of what was in his mind their perfect date at the beach together.


	2. Autumn Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton and Papyrus spend a lovely night in on Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is lackluster......... but ive spent so much time not updating ughhhhh idk here y'all go ':3c

Mettaton looked in the mirror and squinted at himself for a moment before he tried to figure out what was wrong with his appearance. Mettaton then gasped and rushed to his vanity's third drawer down to retrieve his favorite luxury mascara. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about his eyelashes as they were the most essential part of his pseudo-goth outfit today! Today was Halloween and he had to show his holiday spirit after all. Plus, Papyrus was due to be over any second now and he absolutely couldn't be seen without his astonishingly perfect makeup!

 

Mettaton's soul skipped a beat when he heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Mettaton quickly applied his mascara before he slapped down the mascara onto his vanity and rushed downstairs to answer the door. Sure he risked rolling an ankle and falling by running down the stairs in his high heels but it'd be worth it to him to see his boyfriend all that much sooner.

 

Once he reached the door, he opened it up and was met with the sight of a handsome skeleton monster dressed as a vampire who was also smiling brightly and had a bag of discounted candy in his arms. Mettaton had been about to speak before Papyrus cut him off by kissing his lips. Mettaton didn't mind the affectionate greeting at all and pressed his lips to Papyrus's smile eagerly. Mettaton even went so far as to wrap his arms around Papyrus to pull him inside of the house before the kiss was finally broken by the skeleton that initiated it.

 

“Happy Halloween, my beloved!” Papyrus chirped happily as Mettaton went on to close and lock the front door. Mettaton couldn't help but to smile in return as he heard the chipper tone in his partner's voice.

 

“Happy Halloween to you too, my sweetheart,” Mettaton responded with a kind voice as he used his thumb to get his lipstick off of Papyrus's smile. “You go on and make yourself at home in the living room, I'll set out some candy for the trick or treaters and then I'll be right there to join you, alright baby?”

 

“Hm, while I find that agreeable…” Papyrus paused for dramatic effect and definitely NOT to turn his face away in case he was blushing over what he was thinking, “I think I will need another kiss in order to comply to your wishes!!”

 

While Mettaton was somewhat surprised at how Papyrus was asserting his need for affection, he certainly didn't mind it at all. In fact, he found it to be rather cute coming from Papyrus. Mettaton only grinned and pulled Papyrus in by his cloak, pressing his lips to Papyrus's smile yet again. The two of them both melted into the kiss and Papyrus gathered Mettaton up into his arms while still awkwardly holding onto that bag of discount candy.

 

After a good while, Papyrus himself broke off the kiss with a dazed yet contented look in his eye and grinned as he heard Mettaton whine quietly over the kiss having ended so soon. “Do not worry, my love! We can certainly do more of that later!” Papyrus reassured Mettaton before gently pushing Mettaton towards the kitchen to distract from the blush on his bony face.

 

“Oh, fine,” Mettaton pouted ever so playfully but did as Papyrus wordlessly suggested and went on to head over to the kitchen to prepare a large bowl of candy to set out for the children of the neighborhood. As Mettaton prepared for the kids that'd shake the house down for any iota of sugar that came their way, Papyrus zoomed off to the living room and threw off his cloak only to bring out a horror film from the pocket of the cloak. He put the DVD into Mettaton's dvd player and soon turned on the tv to let the movie play through its advertisements naturally.

 

Papyrus wasn't one for horror though he knew Mettaton enjoyed the genre so he did his best to find a film that'd both satisfy Mettaton's secondhand bloodlust and Papyrus's much less darker taste in movies. And it was in the spirit of the season so Papyrus OBVIOUSLY had to pick out a film befitting the holiday! Now, Papyrus knew that what he’d chosen was a bit less intense than a regular horror movie but Mettaton had expressed interest in this franchise before and he was banking on that information in order to hopefully woo and impress the metallic love of his life.

 

Just as Papyrus folded his cloak and set it aside to sit down on the incredibly comfy couch that Mettaton purchased long ago, the fabulous robot had walked in only to see what was currently on the screen the couple would soon be watching for their date.

 

“Oh my god.” Mettaton started, “are you kidding me?”

 

Papyrus’s soul twisted in knots, not knowing what to make of Mettaton’s tone as Mettaton stared at the television only for his anxiety to vanish as soon as Mettaton smiled widely.

 

“How on earth did you know that this was my favorite out of all of the Child’s Play franchise?” Mettaton questioned with an impish smile as he went on to sit on the couch right next to his boyfriend.

 

Papyrus blushed a deep shade of salmon pink and smiled for a moment as he avoided eye contact with Mettaton. He was a bit embarrassed of why he chose this specific film.  
  
“Well… If I’m being completely honest, I remembered from that time that you told me about your favorite movies on one of the time we hung out before we even had our first date,” Papyrus admitted hesitantly. “I’ve never been one for horror films but I’ve watched bits and pieces of this film since I knew it was one of your favorites so I could know what to expect if we’d ever watch it together which we are now! So… I suppose that was a good time investment, huh?”

 

Papyrus offered a nervous smile while Mettaton was left speechless. The passing silence only contributed to Papyrus’s bashful nature and he’d been just about to apologize if he’d said something odd before Mettaton did something strange. He began to tear up. This led Papyrus to panic for a moment before his body reacted way faster than his mind could with the anxiety clouding it and he quickly scooped Mettaton up into his arms while Mettaton used the pads of his fingers in vain to save his mascara while he still could. Mettaton turned to hug Papyrus close, willing himself to calm down enough to speak.  
  
“That was so long ago, I cannot believe you remembered!! You’re too much of a sweetheart, I love you-”

 

Mettaton looked up at Papyrus with a watery grin and soon kissed Papyrus before the poor skeleton even had time to react to Mettaton’s ever so loving words. Not that he particularly minded Mettaton’s lips on him; he was very grateful for that part. Papyrus was also very grateful for when the kissing session escalated and Mettaton’s lips wandered from his smile to other parts of his face, and then with Papyrus’s enthusiastic consent, down to his neck and shoulder.

 

The two were caught up in each other as they steamily made out for the rest of the spooky Halloween night to say the very least. The movie had gone unwatched until much later in the night, where they both fell asleep on the couch in each other’s arms by the middle of the film when it had gotten late for the both of them. As they slept, they held each other close and dreamt of the kisses they’d shared that were sweeter than candy.


	3. Winter Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has a sweet surprise for Mettaton after a nice date night.

The cool night breeze blew unrelentingly as two monsters giggled in the dark, holding hands and exchanging flirtations of all sorts as they made their way through the dark city streets to their shared home after having just come back from a pleasing date for the day.

 

“And then- Then Sans said the most awful pun that day! Do you know what he said? He said-”

 

“He could feel the weather in his bones!” Mettaton giggled and replied in a fond manner, having heard this story so many times over the years that he and Papyrus had been together that he could recount it in its entirety from memory.

 

Papyrus was surprised by Mettaton’s answer as he’d forgotten he’d told this story to Mettaton before and he blushed a fair amount before smiling just a bit, “O-oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to bore you with that story if you’d heard it before…”

 

“Oh no, I’m far from bored, my love! I always love hearing that story from you, you always sound so impassioned when you tell it. Plus, I’ll be honest, you could read the phonebook and make it sound interesting,” Mettaton responded with a grin before leaving yet another lipstick stain on Papyrus’s face. The poor skeleton had quite the collection of black kiss marks all over his head today and it’d be quite the bother to remove them from places that didn’t loan themselves to being seen very well like the back of his neck but Papyrus never minded it so long as it meant that Mettaton’s lips were on him.

 

Papyrus only blushed harder in response to Mettaton’s reply and had to hide his face in his ever so fashionable scarf for a moment in order to save the suave, cool, gentleman-like persona he wanted to keep up for the night. He pretended as if it were simply too cold out tonight to save face and let go of Mettaton’s hand only to wrap his arm around Mettaton’s shoulders. 

 

“Well, I’m not sure I could read the entire phonebook, but if it’d woo you I’d be more than happy to give it a shot- No, multiple shots! Until I succeed for you!!”

 

Mettaton in turn wrapped an arm around Papyrus’s waist and smiled as a rosy flush appeared on his own cheeks. “I’m more than wooed by you at this point, darling. I love you to absolute bits,” he replied sincerely.

 

“I-I love you too, Mettaton…” Papyrus offered Mettaton a soft simper and they exchanged a meaningful look before they both looked to the pavement beneath their feet as they walked and smiled like lovestruck schoolgirls.

 

Papyrus always felt his soul skip a beat whenever Mettaton professed his love for him, even this late into their relationship, and with what he had planned today Mettaton’s repeated confessions of love only helped calm the pooling anxiety in his metaphorical stomach as they neared their shared home together. They were so close to it in fact, that Papyrus could see the gate to their home and he escorted Mettaton up to the gate before he opened the gate for Mettaton like the gentleman he wanted to portray himself to be today. 

 

Mettaton mimed a gasp and held a hand up to his lips as if he were a shocked damsel before he leaned in and kissed Papyrus’s smile and then pulled away and turned to walk away to walk up the path to their home. Mettaton had just been getting his keys out of his purse to unlock the door when Papyrus had rushed up to the front door and unlocked it himself, only to hold the door open for Mettaton yet again.

 

Mettaton knew that Papyrus often enjoyed playing the role of the gentleskeleton in their relationship and Mettaton loved every moment of it but Papyrus was REALLY playing it up today and he wasn’t quite sure why which worried Mettaton. Now that Mettaton was thinking about it, Papyrus had taken Mettaton Christmas shopping today, treated him out to dinner, wouldn’t stop complimenting him, and now Papyrus was really playing up the whole gentleman shtick. Mettaton was happy about all of the day but something still felt… off. Papyrus wasn’t usually acting so debonair, as much as Mettaton felt guilty for even thinking it and hated to admit it. Sure, Papyrus was charming but he had a certain brand of charm that Mettaton loved to pieces. Papyrus’s chivalrous nature now reminded Mettaton of when he’d first met the skeleton, when Papyrus was too scared to act like his normal self and relied solely on his false inflated ego to try to attract Mettaton.

 

This led Mettaton to another thought. Was Papyrus… scared in some way and therefore relying on his fake ego to hide his true feelings? And if he was, then what did all of this special attention directed at him mean? Bad thoughts began to cloud Mettaton’s mind and he began to worry as he walked into their home. With all of this odd behavior, he hoped that he and Papyrus didn’t have to talk about anything serious. Serious talks always scared the bejesus out of Mettaton. He never liked dwelling on the negative as it often affected his moods way too much for quite some time after. 

 

Mettaton jumped as the door closed behind him and he was quickly knocked out of his thoughts for long enough to notice the rose petals that were haphazardly scattered in the living room and what looked to be a few scented candles having been lit only long enough for the wax around the wicks to be partially melted. As Mettaton looked back at Papyrus in confusion, his worries were quelled once Papyrus held him close and kissed him gently. Mettaton relaxed into the kiss until Papyrus pulled away.

 

“Go and wait in the living room, I have a bit of a surprise for you,” Papyrus offered Mettaton one of his iconic handsome smiles though Mettaton could see a hint of anxiety in Papyrus’s eye sockets. He heeded Papyrus’s words anyways and he pecked Papyrus’s smile again.

 

“Alright baby, but it better be a good surprise if it means I have to be away from my darling!” Mettaton joked before turning away and heading to the living room. 

 

He soon noticed that there was a pre-opened bottle of sweet wine set in a bucket of ice and two glasses that were seemingly meant for the two of them. Mettaton was surprised that Papyrus’s level of dedication went this far but well, Mettaton wasn’t going to complain. He loved being this spoiled. He took the wine bottle, careful of not letting any of the water from the melted ice get on their nice coffee table, and poured himself a glass of wine. He imbibed the smooth, saccharine drink as he waited for his lover to return with his surprise.

 

Papyrus headed to the kitchen in order to pace around as he thought over this decision yet again. He held a hand out in front of himself and realized his hands were shaking. He’d never been so full of fear in his entire life before; not even when he first asked Mettaton out had he been this anxious. 

 

He stuck his hand into his pocket and felt the smooth wrapping paper around the small box that now seemed to inhabit his jeans as a natural habitat. He’d gone back and forth on this decision time and time again, always finding some inadequacy with the day he’d wanted to propose. If the date hadn’t gone exactly perfect, Papyrus would always fear that Mettaton would reject his proposal and he would always chicken out of asking Mettaton to marry him.

 

To be fair, it was an incredibly nerve wracking question to ask one of the biggest celebrities in the whole world. Mettaton was the love of Papyrus’s life. He never wanted to lose the robot that he’d cherished so much these past few years.

 

Papyrus could feel his soul pounding throughout his entire body. 

 

He had to ask Mettaton. He had to. Mettaton was a wonderful boyfriend and he could only imagine how wonderful he’d be as his husband.

 

That thought alone forced Papyrus’s feet to direct themselves towards the dimly lit living room.

 

Mettaton heard Papyrus’s dress shoes slowly tap their way to the living room and he greeted his lover with a smile. His smile was soon soured once he saw how Papyrus was absolutely sweating buckets and upon further inspection- Was… Was Papyrus shaking?

 

Mettaton’s brow furrowed as Papyrus sat down next to him on the couch only for Papyrus to smile nervously in his direction.

 

“I-I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, my sweetheart! I was simply making sure that everything with your gift would go smoothly!”

 

Mettaton reached over to take Papyrus’s hand into his own and laid his other hand over Papyrus’s hand in order to hopefully soothe the poor skeleton. “It’s alright, baby, I’m sure I’ll love your surprise!”

 

Papyrus took a deep breath in and soon let it out as he tried to let Mettaton’s calming voice quell his awfully anxious mind. He held Mettaton’s hand a bit more tightly before he went on to deliver the monologue he’d practiced in his head for so long before this exact moment.

 

“Mettaton... We’ve been together for four whole years and some months now! In that time, I have… I’ve realized many things about you! There is the fact that you tend to snore in your sleep mode, the fact that I have learned enough about makeup from you that I could probably run my own makeup studio, the fact that you look stunning even in the mornings when you’ve just rolled out of bed and your cute synthetic hair is all over the place and you’re dressed in those cute pjs I bought for you years ago!”

 

Mettaton blushed at Papyrus’s words and a pit in his stomach began to form. It felt like Papyrus was leading up to something big.

 

“I have learned so much about you and I have only ever fallen in love with each and every thing I keep learning about you! I was...hoping you would continue letting me learn more about you. Hopefully for the rest of our lives,” Papyrus punctuated his sentence by shifting himself off the couch and getting onto one knee. He pulled out the wrapped ring box with his free hand and presented it to his boyfriend.

 

Mettaton didn’t even need to open the box to see where this was all going but did so anyways, though it was hard to see the ring through the bountiful grey, mascara-tinted tears now clouding his vision. He used his free hand to messily wipe away his tears.

 

Papyrus didn’t know how to take Mettaton’s reaction until the hysterical robot finally spoke.

 

“Oh my god, yes, you adorable dork! I’ve been waiting for ages!” Mettaton managed to get out between sobs.

 

Papyrus couldn’t help but to tear up as well and he quickly took the ring and placed it on Mettaton’s ring finger all while the two of them cried tears of joy.

 

Mettaton and Papyrus held each other close through the chilly night, warmed by their new union together as fiances.


	4. Spring Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! <3

Birds were singing.

Flowers were blooming.

It was times like that were perfect for a wedding.

As the bells tolled, Mettaton and Papyrus ran arm in arm whilst their friends and family all threw rice and glitter at them. Both of their faces had only the most sizable of grins, each laughing as they'd ran towards the towncar Mettaton owned that the newlywed couple had decorated in the days before the wedding.

Mettaton's mascara was absolutely ruined but he couldn't have cared less. Seeing Papyrus walk down the aisle in his brilliant white suit was the best moment of his life.

As they both climbed into the car, Mettaton had to gather up the very poofy white tulle layering of his dress to let Papyrus have a seat next to him. Papyrus eventually settled in his seat and looked to Mettaton with a fondness in his eye sockets.

Mettaton was gathering up the tulle to minimize the insane poofiness of his champagne pink dress up until Papyrus interrupted him with a kiss. He was surprised but quickly kissed back, his lips quirking up into a smile as he threw his arms around Papyrus.

The driver in front tried very hard to not gawk at the scene in the back of the car.

When Papyrus finally pulled away, Mettaton grinned and began to wipe away the black lipstick he’d left on Papyrus's skeleton grin.

“You're insatiable,” Mettaton teased lightheartedly.

Papyrus chuckled softly and his bones rattled just a bit.

“How could I not kiss you?! Look at how beautiful you look right now!” Papyrus replied in an enthusiastic manner. He grinned as he saw a blush arise on Mettaton's face that wasn't part of his makeup. 

“Flatterer. Look at how handsome you are! You're a true darling! A sweetheart, dare I say!”

It was Papyrus's turn to blush then.

“Well, I couldn't have looked this handsome without the ceremony. Half this infinite handsomeness is the newlywed glow!”

Mettaton laughed softly as he held Papyrus closer.

“Hm… Perhaps…” Mettaton held Papyrus tight and rest his head on Papyrus's shoulder.

Papyrus pressed a kiss to Mettaton's head and the two sat together as they listened to the car radio for a moment.

Suddenly, Mettaton began to laugh.

“God, do you remember how Undyne barrelled through that crowd for the bouquet? I think a certain someone's got a question on her mind,” he joked lightheartedly.

Papyrus laughed quietly. “Yes, she probably does! She looked about as serious as she did when we're training intensely!”

Mettaton smirked, “I can only imagine how Alphys's face looked. I'm sure she was about to die of embarrassment. Serves her right for not asking Undyne sooner. They've been dating for longer than us and they're still not married!”

Papyrus held Mettaton close and chortled gently. “They'll do it in their own time. When they're ready!”

Mettaton groaned, “It's killing me though, they both have useless wlw syndrome. Just! Marry each other already!”

Papyrus laughed warmly. 

“They will someday! For now, why don't we focus on our own marriage, huh?”

Mettaton grinned as he looked up at Papyrus.

“Happily, my love.”

Together, Mettaton and Papyrus held each other as they watched the world fly by them on their way to their wedding reception.

Soon after that, they would be leaving for their honeymoon to a remote tropical island.

And after that, they'd begin their lives in society as husbands and they'd love each other through thick and thin, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, til death did they part.

Just as they'd vowed to each other.

And they would live happily ever after.


End file.
